Art by Sabine
by Cassturn93
Summary: Sabine paints a true masterpiece that just keeps growing. It's a family portrait of the Ghost crew with other "Family members" in it. Word spreads though out the Rebellion about it and everyone wants to see it. Who's all in it? Will they all see it? Who do you think she should add to it? reviews aren't showing up PM me please
1. Family portrait

**Art by Sabine**

Sabine was in her room painting. First she painted the words: "Our Family" on the top of the area she was working on. Then she started drawing Ezra. He had his old lightsaber in one hand and it was ignited. The other hand was reaching down. Ezra looked exactly how he did when she first met him. In her mind that was how he would always look.

Next she started working on Chopper. He was drawn so that Ezra had one hand resting on his dome. Chopper looked like his normal grumpy old self. Just like he had always been for as long as Sabine had known him. Hopefully he would never change.

Behind Ezra she drew Kanan. She didn't dear draw the mask on him. That wasn't how see saw him. No, like Ezra he had never changed in her mind. If Ezra's hair was long than Kanan wasn't blind and didn't have that full body beard. Kanan looked exactly like he had for all those years the mando had known him. This was the Kanan she knew and looked up to. The Kanan that was his true self. One hand on Ezra's shoulder the other holding his ignited lightsaber. The lightsabers was pointed parallel to Ezra's. Actually Kanan was standing in the exact same position as Ezra with just a slight adjustment to his left arm so it rested on Ezra's left shoulder. He was proud of his student and it showed. This was the Kanan that Sabine would always think of as the being his true self.

Behind Chopper and to Kanan and Ezra's left. Actually he was slightly behind Kanan as well. Kanan's lightsaber went over his head. Sabine drew Zeb. He had his bow rifle in front of him ready for action. Again this was Zeb in his truest form. Always ready to fight some bucket heads. The bow rifle was pointed down in blaster form and he was ready to defend his family if needed.

Sabine started drawing Hera next on the left leaving a gap between her and the boys. The Mando had a plan for that gap. First she had to draw Hera. Hera was her normal self. She was her best when she was flying. However Sabine wanted to show that this wasn't all Hera was. Unlike the boys she didn't have a single weapon drawn. She was with her family like any mother would be. She looked the way Sabine had always seen her. In her flight suit acting like the mother and leader she was to the rest of the crew. Her left hand resting on Sabine's left shoulder.

That's right. Sabine drew herself in the gap between the boys and Hera. Hera's hand resting on her shoulder just as Kanan's rested on Ezra's. Sabine was kneeling down next to Chopper. One hand behind the droid. Under her left arm was her helmet. Here armor was painted the same way it was before the run in with Vader but her hair was the colors it was after. This was to reflect her ever changing nature.

Be hind everyone she carefully painted her signature star bird.

To the left of everyone else she started drawing something blue. As it developed she released it was Ahsoka. She was a hologram, but she looked like she did in real life, and not like Fulcrum normally showed up. Her lightsaber where clipped to her belt as she faced the crew. She looked like a holoimage of the first time the crew had met her. Sabine realized she had painted the former Jedi like this in memory of her. Next she drew Rex. He was there in person. His helmet off as he looked at Ahsoka's holoimage from behind.

Wolf and Greger were joking around behind him. Sure they weren't in the rebellion but they were still family. Sato ended up in front of the two of them walking in. AP-5 following.

Now Sabine realized something. There were other family members that she had to draw here. Some she had never really met. Ones that were gone that she couldn't leave out. She left the room and came back with Ezra, Kanan's Holocron, and the data chip with Ezra's parents holoimage on it.

"Ezra, I need your help. I'm drawing a family portrait and I want to add some family members that aren't with us anymore." She said.

"Like my parents. I hope you remembered Hera's dad. Who else are you drawing?" Ezra asked.

"I want to draw Kanan and Ahsoka's masters." She said.

"Ok, I get Kanan's, but Ahsoka's? Sabine I told you what happened to him."

"I know, but Ezra can you really say that somewhere deep down inside of him that Jedi is still there."

"I don't know if I could or not. Just don't draw him as Vader ok."

"I wasn't thinking about it like that. I was also thinking about drawing Obi Wan and Yoda. That's why I need you to open the Holocron for me so I have something to go off of."

"Ok, but I need complete silence to concentrate." Ezra said as he sat down cross legged in the middle of Sabine's cabin. He found Anakin first because he already knew where to look for him.

Sabine went straight to work drawing the blonde Jedi next to Ahsoka in a blue holoimage. He was looking at her like Kanan was looking at Ezra.

Next Ezra found a picture of Master Yoda. Sabine drew him in front of Ahsoka watching the crew along with her. He was a little more green than blue. It wasn't long after that that he found the recording of Obi Wan he found the first time he opened the Jedi Holocron. As the it played Sabine added the image to her painting. Holocron and all. Between Ahsoka and the crew. Everyone was looking turned to it.

While the message played Kanan joined in. Ezra and Sabine explained what they where doing. Kanan quickly joined in.

"I never thought to look for my master on this. I always wished you could have met her." Kanan said to Ezra.

While the two Jedi searched for a imagine of Depa Billaba on the Holocron, Sabine put Ezra's data disk in her helmet and started drawing his parents in blue behind Kanan on the right. Once the two Jedi found Depa her portrait went right beside it.

That's when Hera walked in looking for Kanan and Ezra. She took one look at the painting.

"I think you're missing a few people." The Twi'lik said.

"Like whom?" Sabine asked.

"You're family and my Dad for starters." Hera replied.

"I'll add on to it, but yeah I agree on your dad. Ezra said the same thing." The girl said. She added Cham behind AP-5.

Zeb and Chopper came into see it as soon as they heard about it. Word spread around the bases and soon everyone on base came to see it.

Somehow they all knew this painting was far from finished. It wasn't, more people were added to it over time. No one ever changed in it, yet the painting never stopped changing as the family grew.

• **Ok, I have thought about several places this story could fit in to but I think it works best on it's own. I was going to put it in either Living with Jedi, Part of the Family, or Talents of the Ghost. I decided to make it it's own story because I plan on adding on to it. Notice Ketsu isn't added yet. She'll be added soon along with Leia, Bail, and a few other people. Most of the people that are alive and in the painting will eventually see it. Questions: should Obi Wan see it or not? If so when does he see it & how?**

 **• May the force be with you always.**

 **• Cass**


	2. Additions

Art by Sabine

Ketsu came to visit one day. She had heard about the painting in Sabine's room and wanted to see it. Sabine hadn't realized she had forgotten the girl that was like a sister to her. She was showing her sister every painting in her room when she realized her mistake.

"Ok, so what about the painting I've heard so much about?" Ketsu asked as she looked at the millionth painting in the room. Sabine had covered the painting before she saw it.

"Fine you can see it, but please don't take offense. Your like a sister to me again, but your not in it yet. I still have more people to add to it." Sabine said as she uncovered the painting. Ketsu looked at it.

"Well I won't be offended as long as you promise you'll add me." The older mando girl said.

"Oh I can promise you that. I just got to figure out where to put you." The younger girl says.

"How about standing in front of Sato." Ketsu says.

"That will work. I need to add Princess Leia and senator Bail Organa to it before they get here anyways." Sabine says.

As soon as Ketsu leaves Sabine gets to work. She paints Ketsu exactly where she wanted to be. She had her helmet off and in her hands like Sabine and the three clones all did. Senator Bail ended up in the back behind the Holocron projecting Obi Wan. For some reason she drew Leia sitting down in front of Ahsoka and Anakin. She didn't know why though. Something just told her that's where the Princess belonged. Otherwise Leia looked exactly how Sabine remembered her from the one time they met. Sitting on the floor with her legs bent next to her in an almost kneeling position. Her white dress flowing over them with her shoes sticking out the back.

Leia and Bail arrived the following day escorted by Ketsu. They all approved.

"Why am I not with my dad?" Leia had asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just felt like you belonged there instead." Sabine responses. "I can't explain why."

Bail never said anything other than it looked good. Sabine added C3-PO and R2-D2 between Sato and AP-5 while they were visiting. The two droids were happy to pose for her.

Shortly after that Hera requested some time off to visit an old friend.

Once they got back Sabine had added five new people to the drawing. A blind Zaluna ended up by Ezra's parents and Billaba. A holoimage of a blue Skelly and Okadial in her hand. Janus Kasmir and Kleeve ended up joking around with Wolf and Greger after a brief encounter with the two of them. That came with an explanation for how Kanan knew the two smugglers. Actually the kids all learned a lot about Kanan and Hera on that trip.

It didn't change much over the years. Sabine decided after about a year after starting it that the sport in her room was too small to keep adding to it. She took some holoimages of it then with Hera's permission repainted it in the common room of the ship. The old painting was replaced with paintings of all the ghost crews former homes. The painting now larger painting continued to expand slowly.

Sabine had started this project after Kanan was blinded by Maul. Now three and a half years later and Kanan and Ezra were given an assignment to go to Dagaba. The entire crew had been invited, but senator Bail said that the informant insisted that this assignment was for Kanan and Ezra only.

Sabine finally explained why she painted everyone where she did.

"Something just tells me that's where they belong. There's more people I need to add but I'm not sure who." She explained to the others.

"Sounds like a force vision." Ezra says.

"Might be something like that. Maybe the force works though artistic vision as well." Kanan said. "When did you add Masters Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, and Mace Windu to it?"

"I haven't yet. Wait you know what it looks like." Sabine said excited as she heard this.

"Yeah, I've seen it in visions and during Ezra's training." The blind Jedi answered. That shocked everyone.

So did finding out that the senator's informant was Master Yoda himself. That might have been the bigger shock of the two.

Master Yoda insisted on seeing the painting himself before he would tell Kanan and Ezra why he wanted them there. The rest of the crew wanted to go back to Yavin 4.

"Honor am I. Consider me part of your family you do. More to add there is." Yoda remarked much to Kanan's surprise.

"But Master the Jedi code?" He asked.

"Thought that by me you were. Pass it down you did not. Mistake I made you did not. Wrong I was to teach you that. End the old order it did." The grand master replied.

If Kanan could stair at Yoda he would have. His jaw just dropped open at hearing Yoda's words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Add other masters you should. Show you which the three of us will." Yoda told Sabine.

At this Ezra went to retrieve the Holocron. When he returned the three Jedi all set down and meditated to open the Holocron. An image of a room with a bunch of Jedi sitting around in chairs and one in the middle was displayed. Two others were standing in the middle of the room.

"Master Depa Billaba, already painted her you have." The old master said pointing to her image with his eyes shut. "The master that trained Master Jarrus here." He continued.

"Master?" Kanan said opening his eyes.

"Discuss this later we will as well as your Padawan's new status. Focus we must." Yoda replied. His fingers moved to another Jedi. "Kit Fisto. No paint him here you will not. Even Peil. Maybe, up to you that is. Yes, master Plo Koon. Paint him you must. Found Lady Tano he did. Wolf's General he was."

Sabine started following Yoda's advice immediately. She painted the Jedi he pointed out before he moved on to the next one.

"Ah, Jedi master Mace Windu. Senior member of the council. Beside me he sat. Trained Master Billaba he did. Paint him you should. By Master Skywalker not."

Sabine had painted Plo Koon by Anakin and Ahsoka. Following Yoda's instructions she painted Mace behind Billaba.

"Fitting that is." Yoda approved. Kanan smiled. It formed a line of masters with their Padawan in front of them. "Shaak Ti, looking over the clones like she did during the war. Like a mother to many of them she was."

A few moments later she was standing behind Wolf and Greger.

"Master Obi Wan stands with his Master, Qui Gon Jin as a Padawan. Paint the master should you. Earned it he has." Yoda said.

"Then I will." Sabine said painting Qui Gon meditating in front of Anakin, Ahsoka, and Plo Koon.

"Done for now are you. Add Luke and another you will one day but not now. Time to eat it is." Yoda said.

"Guys I fixed dinner for everyone." Hera came in saying.

Yoda joined the crew for every meal during their visit. He tested and knighted Ezra while they were there. Kanan was made a Master. A lot happened while they were there. Aaldaran was destroyed and the base moved off of Yavin 4. When they returned they were sent on a scouting mission to Hoth.


	3. The Rest of the Family

**_Art by Sabine_**

The Ghost crew was assisting Leia in finding homes for all the survivors of Alderaan. They had just landed on Naboo. Sabine got a good glance at a statue of Padmé and couldn't help but notice just how much the former queen looked like Princess Leia. She remembered hearing once that Leia had been adopted & was the daughter of a good friend of senator Bail's. After some research and asking Kanan and Ezra she discovered that Padmé had died in childbirth. Her twins had survived and where separated at birth. She also learned that as a senator Padmé was close friends with Bail Organa, and three Jedi she had painted.

"Surely they have to be mother and daughter. I wonder who her twin brother is?" Sabine wondered to herself. She decided to add the statue of Padmé to the painting right beside Anakin on the opposite side from Ahsoka. She was looking down at Leia.

Once back on Hoth Sabine meet Han for the first time. Instantly she noticed his feelings toward Leia. That night she added Han and Chewbacca to the painting. Chewie ended up standing behind Rex. Han was kneeling next to Leia. The spot on the other side of Leia, in front of Anakin and Padmé was still empty.

A few months later Han went missing and Leia introduced the Ghost crew to Luke Skywalker. The two were looking for help to finish Luke's Jedi training and save Han. They had brought Lando and Chewie with them. After hearing who Luke's dad was she knew instantly that the blonde boy was part of this family of hers. She knew exactly where to put him two. Finally the spot in front of Padmé and Anakin was filled. Luke was painted sitting next to Leia teasing her like siblings usually do. If he was Anakin's son then he had to be Padmé's son as well. He had to be Leia's twin.

Luke came in to look at the painting. He noticed that he was setting in front of his father and he couldn't have been more proud. He didn't think anything about how he and Leia where reacting towards each other though. Nether did Leia who was standing behind him as she looked at the painting that had grown since the last time she saw it at sixteen.

Sabine added another person to the painting as wellAfter the Battle of Endor. Much to the dismay of the rest of the crew she added Lando next to Cham.

"Why did you have to add him?" Ezra asked.

"You can deny it all you want Ez. Like it or not Lando is part of the family. He's earned it." Sabine said.

Ezra couldn't argue with that. "Then add a few Ewokes too then." He replied.

Sabine did so. A bunch of orange suits and white helmets with the rebel logo on them was painted in the background, and Ewokes were painted running around the three droids.

The Darmron family was painted with their helmets off. Poe standing in front of them.

"Surely the painting is finally done." Sabine said after painting Pyppie and Alora playing with the Ewokes.

"At least for now." Ezra said. "There's a new generation on the way."

Sabine looked at him with shock.

"I'll wait until they are older before I add them" She said. "Besides family is more than blood. You have to earn your way into this one."

"Being born a part of this family is earning it." Ezra says. "We're rebels."

"We fight so they don't have to." She says.

"But if they do they'll be ready to fight for their freedom. It's in their blood just like it's in ours." He replies.

"That's why the entire Rebel alliance is one big family." Sabine responded. "I painted every rebel we ever met. Both alive and dead."

"Well I'm glad we have such a big family then." Ezra remarks.

"Ezra, I want to show you something." Sabine says dragging him to her room. She pulled out several of her old sketchbooks.

 *** Sorry if this is heartbreaking to you. I have to get it out of my system. The painting isn't finished yet. The next chapter isn't going to be more additions to the painting though. It's going to be on what Sabine has been doing in her sketchbooks. For those of you that have seen Sabine's Sketchbook then you know what I plan on doing for the next chapter. Maybe more. I'm still trying to decide what characters from The Force Awakens end up in this. I need to figure out how and where they fit in. I also need to figure out how Sabine knows them. This would be so helpful if I knew more about Rey and Fin. I've already added Poe & I know exactly where a young Ben Solo will go. Actually I know where BB-8 might go as well. So who do you think I should add & where? Please leave details on who, where, & why they should be in this painting. You can even tell me how they should be painted. Example: Ben Solo sitting in Leia's lap looking mad at Han while playing with a toy TIE fighter. Something like that. Just tell me what you want to see Sabine paint. You can leave it in the reviews or PM me. I'll mention you in my story notes. Thank you and as always…**

* **May the force be with always.**

 **\- Cass**


End file.
